El tormento del ahorcado
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven que se hallaba sumido en las tinieblas de su propia alma, el cual solo quería encontrar una luz que lo guiara. Aunque a veces necesitamos más de una, para que estas nos muestren el mejor camino.
1. Introducción

Explicaciones:

1) Este fic está ambientado en el universo de **Ruleta.**

2) La historia me eligió a mí. Las chicas del topic Yamakari lo vieron venir, pero yo fui la última en darse cuenta. Debía escribirlo. El fic me llamó desde el momento en el que **LeCielVAN** compartió con nosotras la canción _Unintended_ de Muse y yo imaginé el head-canon perfecto para ellos dos. Terminé siendo retada por ella y aquí vengo a cumplir con lo prometido. Casi está de sobra decir que debía basarme en dicha canción para este reto.

Muchas gracias a las chicas del topic Yamakari del **Foro Proyecto 1-8** por animarme a relatar esta historia. Espero, sinceramente, que les guste :D

* * *

 **Introducción**

* * *

Habían ocurrido montones de cosas durante los últimos nueve años.

Hikari y Takeru habían comenzado a salir a sus catorce, cuando cursaban segundo de secundaria. Tuvieron una relación muy sana y feliz, vivieron montones de cosas bellas, pero, con el tiempo, Hikari se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado mucho como personas y de que Takeru no era el hombre que ella estaba buscando para compartir su vida, que estar a su lado no la llenaba ni compensaba. Y decidió terminar.

Takeru fue quien acabó más herido, por lo cual le pidió que se mantuvieran un tiempo alejados para poder reponerse. Hikari aceptó aquello, siendo consciente de que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo ir.

Un año después de la ruptura, teniendo ambos veintiuno, retomaron el contacto y volvieron a ser muy buenos amigos, y lo siguen siendo hasta el día de hoy.

El menor de los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi estaba finalizando su carrera: literatura. Sus profesores lo adoraban y varios de sus compañeros lo envidiaban a muerte, porque Takeru resultó ser el alumno más destacado de su generación, y es que sus escritos desbordaban genialidad.

Taichi era diplomático y trabajaba en la embajada de Japón en Francia. Estaba casado con Catherine Deneuve y de vez en cuando visitaba su tierra natal para reunirse con su familia y amigos.

Iori estudiaba derecho y tenía un noviazgo con Kurata Keiko, quien era egresada de artes.

Daisuke era la pareja de Kawada Noriko. A todo el grupo de elegidos iniciales aún le costaba trabajo creer que habían mantenido una relación estable desde sus aproximadamente quince años hasta sus actuales veintidós y veintitrés, con sus altibajos y todo, pero siempre muy unidos. En la actualidad se hallaban viajando por Estados Unidos junto a sus respectivos compañeros digimon.

Jun estaba casada con Shuu, el mayor de los hermanos Kido. Tenían ya dos hijos y pretendían engendrar uno más antes de "cerrar la fábrica".

Miyako había terminado con Jou cuando ella tenía diecisiete, y él, diecinueve. Inoue le dijo que no era feliz en una relación donde apenas tenían tiempo para verse. Quedaron muy dolidos, a pesar de que asumían que ninguno había tenido la culpa de nada y que aquello que los separó fueron las circunstancias.

Ahora, a sus veinticuatro años, Miyako estaba casada con Ken y eran los orgullosos padres de una hija a la cual llamaron Karen.

Ken había comenzado a trabajar como profesor de filosofía en una prestigiosa universidad.

Jou tuvo un par de novias a lo largo de su carrera. La primera fue una compañera un año menor que él, y la segunda, Yamaguchi Nana, una estudiante de enfermería que fue su compañera de clases durante la secundaria. Con ninguna de ellas funcionó la relación.

Un buen día, Jou fue invitado por Mimi al departamento que en ese entonces compartía con Sora. Estando ambas solteras y siendo tan buenas amigas, decidieron que vivir juntas les convendría para compartir gastos y no sentirse solas. Y a partir del día en que Kido las visitó, la relación de los tres se hizo mucho más cercana que antes, al punto de que Sora y Jou acabaron enamorándose el uno del otro.

Ahora mismo, su proyecto como pareja era casarse, mudarse a una casa cercana al barrio Shiodome y formar allí una familia. Solo estaban esperando a que Jou terminara su magíster para concretar el asunto.

Mimi y Koushiro, cuando tenían diecisiete años, fueron novios durante diez meses en total —en medio, incluso, rompieron, y tiempo después se reconciliaron y volvieron—, pero acabaron peleados al final. Se querían muchísimo, sin embargo, eran muy inmaduros a nivel emocional y sus diferencias los terminaron separando.

Más tarde, Mimi tuvo uno que otro novio ocasional hasta que se fijó en Yamato, con el cual duraron poco más de seis meses. La relación, que fue inestable desde el comienzo, se terminó el día en que él le puso los cuernos en una fiesta con una total desconocida. Mimi lo detestó por ello al punto de guardarle resentimiento durante una larga temporada. Después de aquel incidente no quería verlo ni en pintura ni respirar su mismo aire, siquiera.

Un par de meses más tarde, a raíz de un encuentro casual dentro del vagón de un tren bala, Koushiro y ella volvieron a charlar como antes, y al poco descubrieron que nunca habían dejado de estar enamorados. Entonces, decidieron volver. Su relación ya no era conflictiva ni caótica, de hecho, se llevaban mejor que nunca.

Koushiro ejercía como ingeniero en informática y trabajaba tanto para Japón como para otros países. Era una de las mentes más solicitadas por las empresas de computación.

Y en el último lugar de este resumen se ubica la historia de Yamato. Teniendo veintiséis, casi un año después de la ruptura con Mimi, el famoso Ishida Yamato había regresado a Japón tras hacer su última gira mundial como músico antes de separarse de su banda y retirarse para siempre de aquel mundo que, si bien alguna vez fue su mayor sueño, se había convertido en una de sus peores pesadillas.

Sintiéndose derrotado y fracasado, se hundió en una depresión. A raíz de esto, y por primera vez en su vida, Yamato consideró la opción de ir a terapia, y, finalmente, comenzó a ir con una psicóloga y un psiquiatra. Sora, que seguía siendo una muy buena amiga suya, y siendo también una terapeuta, se ofreció a apoyarlo con flores de Bach. Yamato no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero aceptó. Poco a poco fue notando que la medicación alópata sumada a las conversaciones con la psicóloga y al efecto de las gotas de aquel frasquito color ámbar le iban regresando la claridad mental que perdió tras haberse sumido en un mundo de traumas y tormentos pasados, los cuales no había conseguido superar, a pesar de que creía que sí, que era agua pasada y que no tenía más remedio que salir adelante.

Yamato siempre se creyó más fuerte de lo que era en realidad, ignorando que en el interior de su coraza se escondía un hombre sumamente sensible y vulnerable.

De él trata esta historia.

De él… y de la chica de quien posteriormente se enamoró.


	2. Sin buscar - Perdido

Ufff! Estoy MUY inspirada, así que quise aprovechar de actualizar rápido.

 **Advertencia :** En este capítulo se tocan temáticas fuertes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sin buscar. Perdido**

* * *

Yamato volvió a su hogar tras haber detonado el desastre en la fiesta y llegó a su cuarto para dormir catorce horas seguidas. Cuando despertó, se encontró con varias llamadas perdidas y unos cuantos mensajes de sus compañeros de la banda en su celular. Los ignoró todos. No quería saber nada del mundo, solo deseaba desaparecer y que la humanidad olvidara su existencia.

Hiroaki, horas más tarde, regresó de una reunión amistosa que tuvo con sus colegas del trabajo, saludó en voz alta y le extrañó que Yamato no contestara. Entró a su habitación y pudo ver que se había convertido en un verdadero caos: ropa tirada en el suelo, varias latas de cerveza vacías, colillas de cigarro desperdigadas… y su hijo yacía sobre la desordenada cama, sintiéndose como un cadáver viviente.

Lo primero que acertó a hacer fue acercarse y preguntarle qué había pasado. El rubio no emitió sonido alguno ni se movió de su sitio. Hiroaki solo supo que seguía vivo porque respiraba y tenía el pulso normal.

Lo segundo que hizo fue llamar a Natsuko, su exesposa, para pedirle ayuda y consejo.

No sabía qué diantres hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, recibieron una visita. Hiroaki atendió y la dejó pasar. Era domingo, y al padre de Yamato le habían dado el día libre en el trabajo. Fue una conveniente coincidencia que se encontrara en casa, porque de no ser así, su hijo ni siquiera se habría dignado a asomarse para ver quién había tocado el timbre.

El hombre golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

—Yamato… disculpa, ha venido Mimi —le informó, nervioso—. ¿Quieres que pase? —consultó, aún sin abrir.

—Me da igual —musitó, con un tono que denotaba total resignación y desgano.

Mimi entró, le dio las gracias a Hiroaki y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Guardó silencio unos instantes antes de ir directo al grano:

—Eres un imbécil, Yamato.

«Lo sé.»

—De verdad, eres un grandísimo imbécil.

«Lo sé.»

—Te odio. Yamato, no sabes cuánto te detesto ahora mismo.

«Sí, lo sé.»

—No entiendo cómo pudiste. ¡Si querías terminar conmigo, podrías habérmelo dicho!

«Eso también lo sé.»

—Fuiste un cobarde.

«Lo tengo claro.»

—Me das vergüenza. Y asco. Y pena. Y rabia, y muchas cosas más. Ay, en serio, si estoy aquí es solo porque no quería dejar el asunto en el aire —inhaló, apretó los puños, espiró, frunció los labios y sentenció—. Yamato, terminamos. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

«No.»

—De acuerdo —le contestó por primera vez el joven.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar… ni a buscar, ni nada.

«No, por favor. No.»

La castaña se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, angustiada. No sabía si le daba más rabia lo sucedido… o verlo en aquel momento tirado sobre la cama como un despojo humano.

—Creo que no tengo nada más que decir.

«NO. MIMI, NO TE VAYAS.»

—Adiós.

«MIMI, POR FAVOR, NO.»

Abrió la puerta para salir. Como Yamato estaba tumbado boca abajo, con la cabeza mirando en la dirección contraria adonde se hallaba parada su exnovia, en ningún momento la vio, solo sintió el sonido que hicieron la perilla al girarse y las bisagras al moverse.

«NO ME DEJES SOLO.»

Y Mimi se marchó para no volver jamás.

«¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!»

De los ojos de Yamato brotaron un sinfín de lágrimas, mas se preocupó de no hacer ruido con sus sollozos. No quería que nadie lo escuchara.

«… No me dejes solo. Te necesito.»

Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y sintió ganas de morir.

* * *

Pasó dos días completos encerrado en su cuarto, sin asearse y sin querer hablar con nadie. Con suerte le dirigió la palabra a su propio padre en las ocasiones que este le dijo que le había dejado comida en la cocina para que se sirviera cuando tuviera hambre, o cuando le avisó que le tocaba hacer turno de noche y que dormiría en un hotel cápsula cercano a su lugar de trabajo.

Las salidas de su cuarto eran solo para comer o ir al baño. Si Yamato hubiera tenido la opción de encerrarse en un búnker, lo habría hecho sin dudar.

Hiroaki había regalado todos sus licores, como le había indicado Natsuko que hiciera. Lo que ambos ignoraban era que Yamato se preparó de antemano para ello y escondió unas cuantas latas de cerveza bajo su cama.

La primera vez que salió de casa fue cuando el alcohol y los cigarros se le terminaron. Hizo una rápida visita a la _conbini_ (1) más cercana y regresó de inmediato con un nuevo cargamento de drogas legales para seguir destruyendo su cuerpo.

* * *

Gabumon, su fiel compañero, si bien era una criatura que venía de otro mundo y no tenía idea de adicciones, depresiones y similares, trató de ayudarlo a su manera, siendo su muda compañía mientras él cantaba y tocaba instrumentos musicales para abstraerse.

Cuando Yamato necesitaba espacio, Gabumon, muy obediente, se limitaba a asentir y regresar al Mundo Digital por la pantalla del computador. Aquellas eran las ocasiones en las que le daban ganas de fumar, beber o llorar. Le daba vergüenza que su compañero digital, aquel que lo vio crecer, lo observara haciendo ese tipo de cosas. De hecho, se preocupaba de ventilar el cuarto solo cuando sabía que este lo visitaría, para que no se ahogara entre tanta suciedad, olor a alcohol y humo de cigarro.

Para sí mismo no hacía nada constructivo. Solo pensaba en Mimi y en que quería perecer.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde la noche de la fiesta, y Hiroaki decidió imponerse.

—Hijo, si no sales de aquí pronto, voy a llamar a una clínica para que te internen.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que Yamato reaccionara.

No contestó ni devolvió las llamadas de sus amigos y demás familiares. No quería hablar con Takeru, Natsuko, Taichi, Sora ni con ningún otro cercano. Solo contactó con el mundo del espectáculo.

Su mánager estaba escandalizado y lo gritoneó por teléfono, amonestándolo por haber desaparecido sin avisar. Sus compañeros de la banda también estaban muy molestos con él, no entendían qué le pasaba.

Yamato no se disculpó ni dio explicaciones, solo aguantó los sermones y se dispuso a retomar sus labores como músico.

* * *

Casi tres semanas después de la ruptura con Mimi, su mánager y sus compañeros se enteraron de que había comenzado a fumar. Lo venían sospechando desde que su voz sonaba más ronca de lo que ya era, pero solo pudieron comprobarlo cuando registraron sus pertenencias sin permiso y le encontraron una cajetilla. Recibió más críticas y sermones. Yamato se enfureció al enterarse de que habían estado husmeando sus cosas y tuvo una fuerte discusión con ellos. Solo quería que lo dejaran aspirar humo en paz. Total, después de la advertencia de su padre, había reducido drásticamente el consumo de cigarros, y pensó que tres o cuatro al día no le harían daño.

Cuando uno de los miembros lo encaró para exigirle que cuidara su salud por el bien de la banda, el asunto se salió de control de tal manera que el joven fue a parar a urgencias a causa del puñetazo con el que Yamato le destrozó la nariz.

Se creó un escándalo en la prensa, los noticiarios comenzaron a ventilar unas cuantas verdades incómodas acerca de Knife of Day, y las que no conocían, las inventaron.

* * *

Takeru lo visitó en reiteradas ocasiones. Trató de subirle el ánimo, sin resultados. Trató de abrirle los ojos, sin resultados. Se enojó, lo acusó de ser débil, le soltó que se sentía decepcionado de él… y aquello tampoco resultó.

Takaishi se rindió con su hermano. Hablar con él era como hablarle a la pared.

* * *

Natsuko también trató de dialogar con Yamato. No perdió la paciencia como Takeru, pero sí llegó a la misma conclusión que su hijo menor.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses desde el incidente en la fiesta. Era julio. Estaban en pleno verano, pero Yamato sentía como si las estaciones no existieran. Últimamente le costaba reconocer cuándo tenía frío o calor.

Durante semanas, Taichi estuvo pidiendo que le dieran vacaciones por adelantado, pero tuvo demasiado trabajo en la embajada que no podía ser pospuesto. En cuanto le dieron permiso, compró un pasaje a Japón y fue a visitar a su mejor amigo a su departamento. Eran las nueve de la noche pasadas para cuando tocó el timbre y fue recibido justo por la persona que buscaba.

El mayor de los hermanos Yagami no se detuvo a juzgarlo, puesto que sabía que dedicarse a criticarlo y hacerle ver sus errores era una pérdida de tiempo. Le lanzó una lata de jugo, la cual el rubio atajó en el aire.

—Charlemos —le dijo el moreno.

—¿Ya olvidaste que detesto la papaya?

—Da igual, me la tomo yo —zanjó, y lo invitó a dar un paseo.

* * *

No sirvió de mucho. Yamato le explicó todo lo ocurrido con una insensibilidad tal que resultaba alarmante. Lo único que pudo rescatar Taichi de aquella plática fue que pudo conocer la versión de él. Por lo demás, cuando regresó a la casa de Koushiro —quien vivía solo en aquel entonces y le permitió quedarse en su casa el tiempo que quisiera—, se enojó consigo mismo por no saber cómo ayudar a su amigo. Notó que el músico poco a poco iba perdiendo toda su humanidad y convirtiéndose en una especie de robot lleno de sentimientos negativos, y no saber qué hacer para ayudarlo lo frustraba muchísimo.

Sabía que el joven estaba caminando directo al abismo… y que no quería que lo detuvieran.

* * *

Taichi contactó con Sora y le pidió ayuda. Sora estaba al tanto de lo que se había hablado en los medios sobre Knife of Day, pero una parte de ella quiso creer que Yamato solo estaba algo inestable.

* * *

—Lo lamento, Mimi. Sé que él te hizo algo horrible, pero este hombre está mal.

—¿Y yo no lo estoy, acaso?

—Sí, tú también lo estás. Sé que estás muy dolida y que sufriste, que Yamato actuó de una manera horrible contigo… pero él también es mi amigo.

—Entonces quédate con tu queridísimo amigo y olvídate de mí —le espetó la ofendida castaña antes de dejar unos billetes y monedas sobre la mesa para pagar lo que consumió y marcharse de la cafetería en la cual habían acordado reunirse para charlar sobre el tema.

Mimi le había pedido empatía y solidaridad. Sora no mentía al decir que la entendía, pero le seguía siendo leal a Yamato, y Tachikawa consideraba que los amigos que le siguieran hablando a "ese tipo" ya no podían ser sus amigos.

* * *

Las prácticas con la banda se volvían cada vez más tediosas y desagradables. El ambiente era tan denso que se sentían incómodos los cuatro. Y sus presentaciones en vivo eran aún peores.

Comenzaron a perder fans. Los artículos que se publicaban sobre ellos hablaban sobre la decadencia de Knife of Day, y todos se preguntaban si algún día conseguirían recuperar su toque y volver a sus tiempos de gloria.

* * *

Pasaron los meses, cada uno más desastroso que el anterior. Habían dejado de componer nuevas canciones mucho tiempo atrás, solo practicaban las que ya conocían.

Entonces, para mediados de febrero, Yamato tomó la decisión de abandonar la banda. Les planteó el asunto a sus compañeros, sin rencores ni recriminaciones, y dos de los tres estaban de acuerdo en que era lo mejor que podían hacer. El último, todavía queriendo aferrarse a un ideal imposible, los insultó a todos y abandonó el estudio para emborracharse en un bar.

Días más tarde, este joven les pidió disculpas a Yamato y sus compañeros por sus acciones y palabras, y reconoció que no había otra solución posible, y que él también estaba harto de todo y quería retirarse.

* * *

Knife of Day realizó una gira mundial. En todos y cada uno de los conciertos sonaron mejor que nunca. Quizás se debía al hecho de que sabían que sería su última oportunidad para tocar juntos.

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes regresaron de Corea del Sur —el último país dentro de su lista de la gira— en su avión privado junto al mánager y los demás miembros del staff.

Su mánager había encontrado a una nueva promesa musical, así que ya no le complicaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que Knife of Day se disolviera.

* * *

Yamato, sintiendo que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, fue a descargar su frustración a un bar de famosos. Allí vio a otros cantantes y músicos que estaban incluso peor que él, pero no se sintió aliviado ni mucho menos contento por ello.

Bebió hasta emborracharse. Llamó a un taxi para que lo fuera a dejar a su edificio y, habiendo llegado a su casa, corrió al baño y vomitó hasta el alma.

Poco menos arrastrándose, llegó a su cuarto y se quedó dormido en el piso.

Despertó a las cinco y media de la madrugada con una terrible migraña producto de la resaca. Con dificultad, se puso de pie y se dirigió otra vez al baño, sacó una caja de pastillas del botiquín, las extrajo del envoltorio metálico y se las tomó todas juntas con un vaso de agua.

Le dio sueño de golpe y cayó al piso.

Hiroaki lo descubrió a tiempo.

* * *

Después de haber ido a parar a urgencias, Sora fue a verlo a la clínica y conversó directamente con él por primera vez. Prácticamente había sido enviada en representación de todo su grupo de amigos para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Sería bueno que fueras a terapia —le sugirió con amabilidad, aunque muy seria.

Y, sin sentirse capaz de oponer más resistencia, le contestó:

—No tengo opción, ¿verdad?

—Yo no soy quien debe decidirlo.

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa. Ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había sonreído por algo.

* * *

En la clínica le dieron el alta pocos días después.

Pidió hora con una psicóloga y un psiquiatra, con los cuales le fue bastante bien. El psiquiatra era un sujeto más bien distante, pero con la psicóloga tuvo una excelente química y se sintió muy cómodo con ella.

Y tan solo había asistido a un par de sesiones con cada uno para cuando ocurrió el encuentro fortuito.

Ishida se encontraba en el supermercado cuando sucedió. En la _conbini_ que quedaba cerca de su edificio se había agotado la bebida gaseosa favorita de su padre y aún no les llegaba el nuevo stock, por lo que tuvo que ver si la vendían en otro sitio. Hiroaki lo había llamado por celular desde el trabajo para pedirle que le comprara un par de botellas, dado que habían acordado que aquella noche verían películas juntos.

—¿Yamato-kun? —pronunció una sorprendida Hikari.

El rubio volteó a mirarla y abrió mucho los ojos. Había salido de su casa con lentes de sol, una mascarilla quirúrgica, un gorro y una chaqueta que pertenecía a su padre, y aun así, ella logró reconocerlo.

Yamato tardó en responder.

—Hikari —fue lo único que pudo decir.

La observó, estupefacto. Ella solo le sonreía, con su enigmática mirada y las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **(1) Conbini:** Tienda de conveniencia. Son mini-markets que abren las 24 horas, los 365 días del año, y que venden de todo un poco, desde comida hasta ropa.

 **Nota :** Sobre la mascarilla quirúrgica... es bastante común que los japoneses las usen cuando están enfermos, así que no es nada raro que la gente que quiere esconder su rostro se las ponga, porque no llama la atención en lo absoluto. En Japón se preocupan en exceso de los temas higiénicos, forma parte de su cultura. Aunque claro, Yamato en el fic tenía otros motivos.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Que... necesito disculparme con el pobre Yamato, porque lo hice sufrir horrores, y el tormento aún no termina, aviso :'D Hey, no vayan a pensar que soy sádica, la verdad es que sufrí con él mientras escribía, pero la historia lo requería.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!


End file.
